A Twist in Their Story
by Sumomo92
Summary: Sakura leaves on short notice without telling her depressed boyfriend Sasuke she'll be gone almost a month or more. The trip is with Naruto, he is madly in love with her, her ex-boyfriend as well as busniess partner. Based on 'A Twist In my Story' songs.


**Hello everyone, it's Me! I'm in a mood to write again so this is something I'm determined to finish. If it turns out like crud I'm sorry but it's hard to write after a long time away. **

**This story is SasukexSakura, don't like it shoo shoo away, also shoo shoo if you hate a guy that is human and a girl who has a backbone. This story is probably out of character a lot from the show has them but this is something I see.**

**All rights that are mine that it is my idea. Soundtrack used is by Secondhand Serenade, characters are owned by creaters of Naruto.**

**Read and comment please~**

**Key- **_text_**=Song, text=Letter, 'text'=Thought, "text"=Speaking**

* * *

Like A Knife

He woke up and it was cold next to him, odd for the man like him. Sitting up he saw no one there, the clock said seven in the morning…something wasn't right. Upon sitting up an envelope fell from her pillow and rested on his hand. Labeled with his name he opened it and read the letter inside.

**Today is a different morning for you, hope you didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed.**

**I'm on a trip starting today, not sure when I'm home again. To probably make it worse…my partner on this trip is Naruto. I know you hate him and well…not hate but can't agree with his crazy nature but If anything blame my boss! He paired me up with the blond crazy guy!**

**I should have told you ahead of time but I knew you would be mad at me. I hope you can forgive me whenever I get back, you know I'd never do anything bad towards you.**

**I just hope you understand.**

**Love you always,**

**Sakura**

His knuckles wet white chocking the quilt, his face was in shock. His Sakura…his girlfriend just goes off after almost two years together with no warning! Actions worked faster then the mind could compute because the next thing he did was have a phone dialing on his ear.

"I was expecting" Her voice almost calmed his nerves. "You just read the note didn't you? Look before you say anything Sasuke I didn't want to…tell you for reasons I'm sorry."

"_I dream a lot I know you say_" '_I know I'm not the best for you_' He thought as he bit his lip trying to control his composure. '_But promise me you'll stay…_'

"Sasuke…" Her voice! So innocent!

"Sakura why…?" Sasuke whispered, only he broke down in front of her. '_Cause if you go you see me wasting, you see me wasting away_'

"For you're health, I know I should have said something but if I told you it was Naruto with me-"

"You never said anything" Sakura's slight gasp was heard. "You lied"

"I didn't lie"

"Then what is THIS then? Tell me that much" The quit was being chocked in a small section again by his fist.

"Sasuke it's reality. If I said anything there you would of made me quit or move my position! You are a control freak Sasuke and it honestly pisses me off!" Sakura snapped and he stopped breathing. "You know what, I'm glad I'm not sure when I'm getting back. Give me time to think about THIS."

"Sakura-"

"No Sasuke, just no" The busy signal…repeating over and over in the receiver. She hung up on him, she just left. Sasuke just dropped the phone and his clenched hand let the quilt breathe.

"_Today, you walked out of my life…today you're words were like a knife…_" He Didn't know what to do, for once Uchiha Sasuke was stuck and had no answer or way to solve it. He did all he knew how to do: be numb about it. Simple as that he got up and got ready to go for a walk…in purely dead silence. He took a glance at the bottle of pills on the night stand but shrugged it off, he didn't want them anyways. He hated the damn pills…took his girlfriend away from him when he missed one dosage…shutting the door behind him he left the apartment without a sound.

It was raining, pouring outside and he didn't care. Sasuke looked up to the grey cloud and almost laughed, "_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_" Looking at the pale wet hands that he owned thoughts overruled him. '_and no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same._'

Walking, walking, walking. Endless steps to what seemed to nowhere and timeless. He lost track of time long before he could even think time existed, he never cared about it, she did…she cared about everything even what to have with her dinner on the side. She isn't there anymore, she left…it bugged him so much that he never noticed the neon lights of the place they ate dinner just last week. '_These streets are filled with empty memories, both perfect and in pain. All I want to is love you…_' her words vibrated in his skull, '_but I'm the only one to blame._'

"_Cause today, you walked out of my life_" He whispered, biting his lip, he tired to hold himself together. Only Sakura could break him as much as this, to make him cry in the rain and remember. "_Cause today your words felt like a knife_" Knees gave in and Sasuke fell to the soaked concrete. Now Sakura was gone…his mental, physical, and spiritual help was gone. His only family was gone and all he did was cry.

"_I'm not living this life…_"

Hours later a figure stopped and saw the man on the ground. "Sasuke?" Her voice made him stop shaking but not the thinking. "Sasuke what are you doing out-" The girl screamed, he was unconscious, tears washed out in the rain. Only words running through his head was his heart screaming one thing over and over…

'_Stay with me, or watch me bleed. I need you just to breathe…_'

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter, a comment will be nice if you will like to offer one. If things don't make sense I'l try to clear it up somehow by next chapter and see if it works out better that way.**

**Listen to the soundtrack 'Like A Knife' while reading might add more emotion if you can't see it right away, I just hope i have the emotion right. =x**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
